Goodbye
by meniscus
Summary: kay, i know jack about Digimon. i only wrote this cause i was bored. about when Matt finally tells her to f--- off.


Disclaimer: I didn't invent Digimon or any of the characters involved.

Note: I know absolutely next to nothing about Didgimon.I have seen a grand total of two episodes in my life and I can't even remember who's named what.So, lucky for you, this is gonna be nice and short.lol.Anyways, please try to enjoy it.

* * * *

Matt walked quickly down a blazing hot street, he had been forced to leave rehersal early today because of a foreboding message left from the other digi destined.

"Hey, Matt, where do you think you're going?"Demanded a shrill voice suddenly.

"I'm going somewhere, bye!"Matt said shortly, starting to brake into a sprint.The heat outside increased around Matt.June frowned and shot after him.

"You're always going off with those guys!Why are you always leaving me behind?"She demanded, keeping pace with an increasingly irritated Matt.

"It's a secret, and it's none of your buisiness anyway," snapped Matt.Finally giving up and stopping to catch his breath.

"Oh my god!"She cried suddenly, "You're into drugs aren't you?"

"No-June.I am not.Now can you-"

"Leave you alone?"June demanded, her voice going shrill again.

Matt glared at her."Yes, leave me alone," he stated icily.

"Maaaatt," she smirked, "I guess I have to follow you and find out what your little secret is."

That was it.Maybe it was the heat of the sun, or the seemingly endless grating of June's voice on his ears, but Matt lost it.

"You bitch!Go get a life!I do not want you hanging around me-EVER AGAIN!"

June blinked in surprise; the mischievous smirk was gone from her face."Don't call me that.I can forgive you this time, but-"

"JUNE! I DO NOT LIKE YOUR COMPANY IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"Matt shouted, suddenly startled at how angry he sounded.

"Don't be silly!I know you love me, you just haven't realized it yet…But don't worry, I'll get you to see the light one of these days, Matt, mark my words."There was a strange shaky tone to her words.

"You, just- you really don't get it do you?You are annoying and nobody likes you, we wouldn't mind it so much if you'd just stop following us around!But you don't, and you know it too, why can't you go make friends of your own or something?My god you're so annoying!"

"M-Matt? –You're kidding me, right?This is some kinda joke isn't it? –ISN'T IT, MATT?"

"No joke, I'm totally serious, June, we don't want you around anymore."Matt said, now that he'd gotten it out in the open he felt better, yet she still wasn't getting it!

"Oh…ugh…oh."June said in scarcely a whisper.

Finally!Matt thought, rejoicing.June's shoulders slumped and she turned away, looking more miserable then Matt could have ever imagined.

"June, I just meant that we wanted you—"

"Stay away from me."June muttered and started to walk away."I get you completely, goodbye Matt." Matt heard her say quietly, and then she muttered something else, but Matt was unable to hear it.He sighed, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, but at least they wouldn't have to put up with her anymore.

* * * *

"Wow, you were completely straight with her?"Tye said, looking at Matt with a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"I had to, she was getting more then I could stand."Matt replied simply.

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual," agreed Izzy from his laptop.

* * * *

June ran down the baking street, hot tears falling down her face."Goodbye hope."She whispered again as she hurried away from Matt.

June turned a sharp corner blindly and tripped onto the burning cement, her knees painfully banged against the road.

"Damnit, Owww!" she groaned and started to pick herself up.

What's the matter, June?Did your little fantasy world fall apart?Sneered a voice in her head.Be quiet! June thought back.

You knew he couldn't stand you.Isn't that typical, you just never think June, that's your problem – You're stupid.

June compulsively bit her lip as a fresh wave of tears stung her eyelids.Be Quiet!She commanded.The horrid voice in her head just kept going though.

June's knees stung painfully as she kept walking, walking to that special place that she'd thought she'd never need again.

You stupid frizzy haired bitch, nobody likes you.Nobody likes you.Nobody likes you.

Matt's angry face swelled up in June's mind and she choked on yet another ill contained fit of tears.

June sat down on the hot and dusty alley behind her house where the trashcans were kept.She was back.

Be quiet, just be quiet, I'll make things better in a moment, just let me consentrate.June thought, her hands searching in the dust and gravel for something sharp.Finally she found the smashed neck of a wine bottle.

June stuck out her already slightly bloody leg.Tentively she put the jagged part of the wine bottle to her leg and pushed it as hard as she could without naturally freezing up.

" Come on, you can get deeper then this, don't be so gutless."

She muttered to herself, forcing herself to put the glass in further.Finally, June was statisfied, she looked up at the dark blue sky and savagely raked the sparkling green surface down her leg.

June took the glass away to inspect her work, not bad, not bad at all.There was already a gathering of blood near the surface of the ragged gash.She smiled to herself, and focused on making another cut.It wasn't any good if she didn't see any blood.

* * * *

Oookay, that really, really sucked, but oh well, live with it.Please read and review, thanks ;0)


End file.
